


The Secret Life of Sans

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of collabs with Lonly Wanderer, F/M, Forgive me for horrible summary, Male Frisk even though he'll probably never appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Several years after Frisk frees everyone from the Underground, Papyrus discovers something that Sans has been keeping secret for a long time.





	The Secret Life of Sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonlyWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/gifts).



Note only character I own here is Century everyone else belongs to their proper owner so don't any of who sue me (you know who you are)

* * *

It was several years after Frisk brought all the monsters from the Underground to the surface and it took a while for all the fear and worry to smooth over leading to an era of coexistence between mankind and monster. Toriel had opened a school with she was both the principal and a teacher. Undyne working as the gym teacher at said school. Mettaton became the host of his own TV show. Alphys just worked as scientist sometimes creating something amazing to share with public. Frisk as the ambassador for the monsters had to often travel the world for his work. Sans had proposed to Toriel who gladly accepted creating discomfort for Asgore. Papyrus still lived with his brother always trying to help around the house.

Eventually Sans and Toriel had a son by the name of Century (after the font of course). Oddly enough despite having two monsters as parents Century looked human with bone white hair and blue eyes that gleamed with humor and intelligence. It was explained that the reason Century looked like a human was because his parents were two different species of monsters something that has never happened before. It was soon revealed Century could use magic capable of using bones like Sans. As well, scaring his mother very much because of it Century seemed to be able to use the white energy bullets Asriel used when he was stuck as Flowey. They had learned this when Papyrus attempted to _spar_ with Century scaring the heck out of him unleashing a volley of attacks onto his uncle.

No one really know what species Century was as he could use magic like a monster but looked exactly like a human. Sans decided to deem Century a mage, a being who looks like a human but can use magic like a monster, a sort of subset of monsters.

Papyrus had noticed changes in Sans, sometimes his brother would leave without warning, or leave but just never telling where he would go. Sometimes Sans would take Century with him. Heck even sometimes Sans would get a babysitter for Sans but thing was he never told anyone who would be the one babysitting. Of course, Toriel was never aware of these things as she was busy running her school. Although Papyrus didn't mind as Sans had always been somewhat mysterious, although Papyrus had the last straw when he checked his bank account he shared with Sans.

"TEN MILLION DOLLARS! HOW CAN THIS BE!" Papyrus said as he was looking at the profile which showed that whopping ten million dollars had been added into the bank account, which didn't make sense, sure there was the gold in the underground that was exchanged for human money but that was spent fast getting all the necessary things needed for living. Papyrus was pretty sure he never made ten million dollars and as far as he knew Sans didn't have job. "I'll have to talk to Sans about this" Papyrus said scratching his chin turning when he heard footsteps, revealing Century. Century was a small five-year-old with white hair and glorious blue eyes and took the phrase "skin and bones" to another level looking like he was malnourished but in reality, being completely healthy. Century was holding a duffel bag that was bigger than himself. "CENTURY WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT LARGE BAG?" Papyrus asked standing up to face his nephew. "Daddy's going to take me to Aunt Sakura and I'm going to spend the weekend with her!" Century said with a big smile which turned into an awkward face when he realized what he said. "I DON'T REMEMBER EVER HAVING A SISTER AND I KNOW THAT TORIEL IS AN ONLY CHILD. CENTURY BE HONEST AND TELL YOUR UNCLE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WHO THIS SAKURA IS." Papyrus said moving his face dangerously close to Century's. "No one, uh daddy needs me." Century said slowly backing away when Papyrus grabbed Century by the leg dangling him upside down. "CENTURY TELL ME NOW WHO THIS SAKURA IS NOW!" Papryus said, he didn't want to be lied to any more. "papyrus put him down now!" Papyrus turned around to see Sans with his left eye glowing which signified he was mad which was incredibly rare.

After Century was put down, Sans and Papyrus were sitting in the living room while Century was waiting in his own room. "SANS, I WANT THE TRUTH NOW, WHY IS IT THAT THERE IS MORE THEN TEN MILLION DOLLARS IN OUR BANK ACCOUNT AND WHO IS THIS SAKURA THAT CENTURY SPEAKS OF?" Papyrus asked to his brother who only sighed in response. "okay i''ll tell you the truth but paps, this stays between us you can't tell anyone. you see i have another group of friends who are actually all immortals. the times i leave without telling anyone or don't say where i'm going is when i go to see them. sakura is one of the people in the circle who i sometimes have babysit century. the crazy amounts of money are because we play poker and most of the time i win." Sans explained to Papyrus who had his jaws dropped. "NOW EXACTLY WHO ARE THESE IMMORTAL FRIENDS OF YOURS?" "well there are plenty of friends but i'll just tell you the main three. first is snaky pretty violent and goes to different worlds like its nobody's business, as well you do not want to be on his bad side, if he's not smiling your good as dead, also as his name implies he is some sort of snake demon guy don't really know for sure. then there's bill a demon who looks like a triangle pretty good at playing piano and has a morbid sense of humor but he's always ready for a good time. lastly there is grima the only girl of the four of us, she is second most sane one, me being number one, i will admit she is very attractive although she is not one to be taken lightly as there are plenty of people who have been bashed by her for doing something that upsets her. she also really likes ice cream and chocolate milk." Sans told his brother whose eyes were now popping out. "now paps i trust you to keep this secret, i'm going to go drop off baby bones, i'll be back in a couple of hours." Sans said going upstairs to get Century.

After they had left Papyrus was worried about his family, sure Sans was powerful but only had one HP as for Century he was young and inexperienced even with his aptitude for combat.


End file.
